5etoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homebrew Repository
5eTools can be extended by community efforts to include additional homebrew content which is held here. A sample file in the correct JSON formating has been provided for contributors to use in converting non RAW material to a 5eTools compatible format. The files you make do not have to be shared and are held locally to your browser's configuration. Creating and Contributing Note: one large advantage of contributing to the project is that your files will be kept up-to-date as changes are made to the main site. *The easiest way to make your own is to copy one of the existing 'brews as a template and use the main 5etools data as a reference. *The schemata for the main site data can be found here: *Contributions are welcome. For the Git-literate, make a pull request. For everyone else, create an Issue and post a link to your file (PasteBin is fine), and someone (or other maintainers, in future) can add it for you. ��adventure Full adventures * Sample * ✅ Nerd Herd; Adventure Book ��background * Sample * ��book * ✅ Jeff Iback; Beauty and the Bother * ✅ Sane Magic Item Prices (Saidoro) * ✅ The Complete Martialist by Benjamin Huffman (DMsGuild) * ☐ Dark Arts Player Companion (DMsGuild) * ✅ Deep Magic: Battle Magic (DMsGuild) * ☐ City and Wilds (Cuddly Khan) ��Class These include both new classes and/or subtypes for existing RAW Core classes or variants of various core classes. * Sample * ✅ Artificer by KibblesTasty * ✅ Blood Hunter by Matthew Mercer * ✅ Codex of Allies by Clan Crafter Hraldig * ☐ The Commoner by Hukuna_Dentata (DMsGuild) * ✅ The Customizable Artificer (sonaplayer) * ✅ Craftsman by Middle Finger of Vecna * ☐ The Dirge (DMsGuild) * ✅ Dragon Knight by Rain Junkie * ✅ Pugilist by Benjamin Huffman * ✅ Seeker by iamasecretwizard * ✅ Witch by Middle Finger of Vecna *��Barbarian **✅ Path of the Immortal Titan *��Ranger ** ✅ Ranger (TheFlameTouched) (see Subclass for RAW subclasses) ��Collection Collections are more massive collections of content being multiple categories in one file * *✅ Gunslinger by Uijo21 *✅ Rule of Law by Irish Bandit *☐ The Korranberg Chronicle Adventure (DMsGuild) *✅ Zorindis Campaign Setting by Gustavo *☐ Ultimate NPC Skullduggery (DMsGuild) *☐ Modnar's 5Tools and Services (Modnar) ��condition Conditions include expansions of Core conditions. *Sample ��creature Single or collections of monsters, NPCs etc. * ✅ Fifth Edition Foes (Frog God Games) * ✅ Gem Dragons of Faerun (Kobold Press) * ✅ Monster Hunter Monster Manual by Amellwind (DMsGuild) * ✅ Monsters of the Guild by Glen Cooper * ✅ Oaken Bolter (Astra) * ✅ Tome of Beasts (Kobold Press) * ✅ Ultimate Bestiary Revenge of the Hoard (Nord Games) * ✅ Book of Beautiful Horrors (Regerem) * ✅ Critter Compendium (Tobias Beis) * ✅ Adventure League 3pp (Various) * ☐ Tome of Horrors 3pp (Frog God Games) - KnilKrad * ☐ Creature Codex 3pp by Kobold Press) - DMsGuild ��deity *Sample *☐ Lostland; Stoneheart Valley 3pp ��disease *Sample ��feat * Sample * ✅ Adventurer (Silverbass) * ✅ DnD Beyond's Expanded Racial Feats (WoTC) ��hazard *Sample ��item * Sample * ✅ 5eTools Spell Components * ✅ Bargain Magic Rings (ShamusAran) * ✅ Better than Naught Magical Item by Gary Flannel (DMsGuild) * ✅ Common Magic Items (Aofhaocv) * ✅ Encyclopedia Magica (Faolyn) * ✅ Encyclopedia Magica Conversions (partial) by WotC (DMsGuild) * ✅ Exotic Weapons (Jafner) * ✅ Exotic Weapons and Items (CrazyBastard) * ✅ Items of Thereafter (JJskywalker) * ✅ Modnar's Cooking and Brewing (DMsGuild) * ✅ Modnar's Miscelaneous Materials (DMsGuild) * ✅ Arisobulus Armory by RP Davis (DMsGuild) * ✅ Satchel of Unmet Needs (ShamusAran) * ✅ Spell Components (5eTools) * ✅ Visions of the Vault (ArcanaGames) ��object *Sample ��optionalfeature * Sample * ✅ The Compendium of Forgotten Secrets (Genuine Fantasy Press) * ✅ Notes from the Far Realm (Sandwichbear) ��psionic *Sample ��race Races and their Subraces * Sample * ✅Thri-Kreen (Middle Finger of Vecna) * ✅ Unlikely heroes (Kobold Press) * ✅Warforged (Skut) ��reward * Sample * ✅Titles of Rewards (Jafner) ��spell Collections of Spells * Sample * ✅Best of Spell Compendium * ✅Book of Lost Spells (Frog God Games) ��subclass * ✅ Circle of the Root and Stem (Middle Finger of Vecna) * ✅ College of the Maestro (Matthew Mercer) * ✅ Dragoon (Dan Powell) * ✅ Gunslinger (Matthew Mercer) * ✅ Paladins (Walrock) * ✅ Tal'Dorei Campaign Guide (Matthew Mercer) * ✅ Unbound Soul (Extra_Legs) * ✅ Ur-Priest (Middle Finger of Vecna) * ✅ Way of the Dragon ��table *Sample *✅ Modnars Many Manifest *✅ Modnar's Marvelous Miscellany ��trap *Sample ��variantrule Variant Rules are * Sample * ✅ Aerial Combat (Pwines) * ✅ Group Spellcasting (Kcon) * ✅ Simple Guilds (AeronDrake) * ✅ Staff Creation Rules (RedCeramicFryPan) * ✅ Stealth Rules (Metabot) Category:Feature Category:Homebrew Category:Website